Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171229061231/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171229073359
If I created Frozen, then I'd rather make it longer than ever to solve any plot holes and I'd especially rather name the title, Elsa The Snow Queen than Frozen. Here's my list: 1. Absolutely zero singing. People are tired of the singing. 2. Zero plot hole. 3. Elsa gets a bigger amount of screen time/bigger role than she got. 4. Actually shows how Elsa was really born with ice magical powers ever since she was only just a little baby princess herself. 5. Elsa was properly taught how to undo, correct and fix any of her mistakes and problems. 6. Elsa and Anna loved each other very much and played together everyday. 7. Anna wakes Elsa up and asks Elsa if she wants to build a snowman and went downstairs to build a snowman in the ballroom. 8. After Elsa accidentally hits Anna in her head with her ice magic just like in canon, her parents took her and Anna to the rock trolls to get Anna's head healed, Grand Pabbie's actually more clear with how Elsa needed to control her abilities and stops the king of Aren-delle from going through with his isolation plan. Plus, parents also correctly show Elsa how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magic powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing Elsa with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magic powers under her own control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped Elsa become more opened to others and the world around her. 9. If Elsa can still actually control her ice magical powers, then she really puts her mind to it so she still always gets to use her ice magical powers all the time so she gets the hang of her powers. Elsa's adventures to obviously have much better, more creative/productive uses for her ice, snow, frost supernatural/magical abilities (such as building public art, even setting up a village for snow people known as living snowmen such as Olaf, his friends and his relatives). Elsa actually gets to learn how to use her ice magic powers for battle or anything else other than only just controlling them with her emotions in case when or if Elsa's in danger every time. Olaf, Marshmallow, the snow-gies (Frozen Fever) and any other living snowmen are still always there for Elsa so Elsa's less lonely. That way, Elsa wouldn't have to hide nor conceal her cool ice magical powers at all. 10. Elsa still chooses to live free with love instead of being stuck living with fear and isolating herself from the outside world for a long time. 11. Elsa's still a more beautiful, more graceful, more elegant, more proper, more princess-y/queenly, more ladylike royal and the next heiress to the throne of Aren-delle. 12. Elsa's intelligence, a lover for academics and a fondness for tea are really shown. 13. Anna's friends or anybody else would always bring up Elsa every time Anna was with them. 14. With Elsa being the whole entire center of attention as the next heiress to the throne of Aren-delle, being more popular for her ice magical powers, always gaining friends and popularity amongst their age group and elders alike, Anna becomes far much more and more jealous of not only just Elsa's ice magical powers but also Elsa herself too, everything Elsa has, classical beauty, talent, intelligence, respect, defense, comforts, fame, popularity, friendship, freedoms, even the kingdom of Aren-delle, attention, specialties, higher grades, skills, aptitudes, and Elsa's royal princess-y/future soon to be queenly status. 15. Since Anna's always feeling actually jealous of not only just Elsa's ice magical powers but of also Elsa herself, everything Elsa has, beauty, talent, intelligence, respect, defense, comforts, friendship, freedoms, even the kingdom of Aren-delle, attention, specialties and neglected by her own parents in the focus on Elsa, she's taken in another rich place where she earned all of her true, real, old, original memories of the childhood accident/incident earlier until she grew up to be less isolated away from Aren-delle without Elsa for past years ago until she freely turns from Elsa's sister friend into Elsa's violent, vengeful current opponent as her personal, real revenge on Elsa for being the most all time favorite daughter of their parents only just to devastate Elsa. 16. Anna was getting sick of endless favoritism towards Elsa over her. 17. The more classical, truer fuller villainous child-less couple who are more of more loving parents to Anna and less neglectful unlike Anna and Elsa's parents who were too busy focusing on Elsa but also Elsa's serial opponents who showed Anna how to make her own free choices; maybe show Anna how to get her revenge on Grand Pabbie, her parents and Elsa. 18. Anna grows up to be less anywhere else isolated away from Aren-delle without Elsa for past years ago. 19. The magic mirror that shows all the actual facts, including any missing true, real, old, original memories, especially to check on Elsa. 20. Then Elsa still instead of isolating herself from the outside world for a long time even until Elsa's coronation (if parents couldn't easily make it back home to Aren-delle alive at all unless they instantly become regular ghosts themselves on earth the same living world), Elsa and everyone else attends the former rulers' funeral ceremonies, Elsa still freely practices use her ice magical powers as long as she remains more opened to the others and the outside world around her, instead of banishing herself from Aren-delle and singing Let it Go. 21. Elsa was crowned to be the ice, snow, frost queen of Aren-delle. 22. There will be no eternal winter at all. 23. Anna finally returns to Norway to get revenge on Grand Pabbie for removing all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident. Grand Pabbie tries to calm her own, saying it was the only way to save her. 24. Elsa will meet Anna again if only Anna returns to the kingdom of Aren-delle in disguise a very unfamiliar stranger to fool Elsa until not only did she proved that she's Elsa's opponent who turned out to be none other than her long lost younger sister, Princess Anna of Aren-delle which it caused Elsa to become more and more stunned as Anna violently reveals all of her true inner negativities/bad feelings, especially real pure anger, fury, hatred and jealousy towards Elsa in a fit of pure rage as her real, personal revenge on Elsa for being the most all time favorite daughter of their parents out of insanity as Anna says that she's sick of favoritism towards Elsa over her much to Elsa's heartbroken shock, horror, terror, sadness, sorrow and devastation. 25. Elsa heartbrokenly tries to calm Anna down and warns her not to cause nor make a public scene in front of all the other coronation guests at all but Anna refuses to have any of it at all and turns around to storm off away from Elsa, out of the ballroom of Aren-delle, leaving Elsa and all the coronation guests.